Conventional wine bottles are closed with a cork that is positioned within an opening at the top of the wine bottle. Traditional corks are made from the outer bark of the cork oak. Synthetic corks are also known, which can be made from plastic, rubber or other synthetic materials. The top of the wine bottle is often covered with a metal foil wrapper. As such, opening a conventional wine bottle often requires a two-step process: removal of the wrapper and removal of the cork after the removal of the wrapper.
Two separate tools are often used to open a conventional wine bottle. A knife or a tool including a blade is used to cut the wrapper to facilitate removal of the wrapper from the wine bottle. A second tool, usually including a spiral-shaped worm and often known as a corkscrew, is used to extract the cork from the bottle opening. Oftentimes these tools are separate from one another and are stored separately from one another.